Pourquoi?
by Seven-san
Summary: Encore une fois une fille de notre monde se retrouve dans son jeu préféré,mais elle devra trouvé une façon de comprendre les actes de quelques personnages. Facile de dire qui sont les méchants mais pourquoi ont ils faient c'est chose là?
1. Prologue

Prologue

La cloche de l'école venait de sonner et déjà la moitié des étudiants se dirigeait vers la sorti, dehors il pleuvait de fine goûte. Une adolescente de dix-sept ans du nom de Idrielle attend sous la pluie son père qui avait promis de venir la chercher. Se n'était sans doute pas la première fois qu'il arrivait en retard quand il venait mais il fallait dire quelle n'avait aucun parapluie et que la pluie avait redoubler d'intensité. Elle commençant en plus a s'impatienter elle qui n'était déjà pas très patiente. Son cellulaire sonna c'était sa mère, elle lui dit que son père ne pourrait pas venir la chercher quelle devrait prendre l'autobus de la ville. Idrielle soupira puis raccrocha elle marcha jusqu'à l'arrêt d'autobus qui passait le plus prêt de chez elle, une fois arriver l'autobus arriva une minute apprêt, elle paya et alla s'asseoir a l'arrière. Une bonne demi-heure plus tard elle descendit, Idrielle arriva chez elle tremper jusqu'aux os. Son frère aîné arriva dans le hall et sourit en voyant sa sœur.

-Tu es tremper soeurette, maman sera pas contente tante Hélène arrive.

-Oh tais toi! De toute façon si papa serait venu me chercher comme prévu sa aurait régler tout mes problèmes!

Elle fonça vers les escaliers sans se retourné une fois dans sa chambre elle claqua la porte et s'assit rageusement sur le plancher en ouvrant la télévision. Son frère entra et s'assit sur le lit. Il ne dit rien, pendant de longue minute il regarda l'adolescente aux cheveux noires mouillé, les yeux de sa sœur était d'un vert ardant et était emplis de colère.

- Tu ne devrais pas lui en vouloir, il travaille déjà trop et maman, elle, est vraiment en colère contre lui, ils risquent sûrement de se séparer.

-Éric pardon, je n'aurais pas du être aussi…oh pardonne moi tu sais que je suis nul en explication.

-Excuse accepter, mon général!

Idrielle frappa son frère sur l'épaule il pouvait toujours se moquer d'elle quand se n'était pas le moment. L'adolescente s'assit a côté de lui tout en lui racontant sa journée et elle lui demanda comment ça se passait au garage, son frère était mécanicien. Il lui dit que tout allait pour le mieux qu'il avait même eu une augmentation de salaire et un congé d'une semaine en plus d'être payé pendant celle-ci. Éric dit a sa sœur quelle devrait se changer avait que leur tante arrive, elle lui répondit quelle y penserait, Idrielle n'aimait particulièrement pas sa tante qui ne l'aimait pas non plus. Elle ouvrit son PlayStation un et mis son jeu préféré à l'intérieur, Final Fantasy 7, c'était son frère qui lui avait acheté pour sa fête, il y a quelque mois. A peine le menu de démarrage s'afficha qu'un coup de tonnerre retentit et une lumière intense apparue, Idrielle ferma les yeux et quand elle les ouvrit elle s'obligea à cligner plusieurs fois les yeux avait de réaliser quelle n'était plus chez elle ni sur la Terre, mais dans l'univers de Final Fantasy 7, elle était assit directement devant la ville de Midgar. Idrielle se leva et se pinça, non se n'était pas un rêve. Elle vivait son ultime rêve et elle était la bouche bée devant la ville sans bouger. Après quelque minute de réflexion elle entra dans la ville.


	2. Une rencontre spécial

Chapitre 1

Idrielle avait entrez dans la ville et se trouvait a présent dans les taudis du secteur 5, elle visita un moment regarda dans chaque magasin puis fut attirer par une maison entouré de fleur, il n'y avait aucun doute c'était bien la maison d'Aerith et d'Elmyra. L'adolescente se résigna a entrez a l'intérieur, si les membres d'Avalanche y était il n'aimerait sans doute pas avoir une fouineuse dans le coin, elle ne préférait pas tenter sa chance et retourna dans le magasin d'arme. Idrielle regarda encore une fois les armes et sorti du secteur 5, elle marcha un bon moment. Elle arriva à un pilier, Idrielle l'avait déjà vu dans le jeu quand les Turks mirent une bombe pour faire exploser le secteur 7. Mais malheureusement pour elle, Idrielle était arrivé pile au mauvais moment, les membres d'Avalanche était sur le pilier et Cloud, Tifa et Aerith était en bas et parlait puis Cloud suivit de Tifa montèrent les escaliers du pilier pendant qu'Aerith parti vers le secteur 7. Idrielle pensa qu'il était préférable de partir mais quelque chose en elle lui dit de restez. Quelque minute plus tard, Idrielle vit Reno des Turks sautez de l'hélicoptère qui tira les membres d'Avalanche un peu plus tôt. Elle les vit tous combattre, une main attrapa son bras, elle fit volte face pour voir un jeune homme d'environ dix-huit ans, il portait un manteau de cuir beige, un chandail de laine verte, un pantalon noir et des bottes grises. Il était blond et avait des yeux d'un bleu ciel.

-Il faut partir ça va exploser. Fait moi confiance, je ne viens pas de se monde moi non plus.

-Mais…Je veux aidez les Turks, je veux savoir pourquoi il agisse comme ça!

-Ok, mais avant il faut partir, on reviendra tout de suite après. Reno des Turks va être dans un sal état…

Idrielle suivit le jeune homme en courant ils le secteur 5 ou était plus tôt Idrielle. Ils attendirent longtemps puis il eu une violente secousse qui les fit tomber au sol et encore une autre encore plus forte. Le secteur 7 venait sans doute de tomber. L'adolescente pensa aux nombres de personnes qui avait du mourir sa devait être atroce. Le jeune homme lui dit que maintenant il pouvait y retourner qu'il n'y avait plus aucun danger. En retournant là bas, le jeune homme commença a lui parler de sa vie avant qu'il ne tombe ici, sa fait trois ans qu'il était dans se monde.

-Je t'ai pas dit non plus mon nom, que je suis bête, c'est Xaphan.

-Comme le démon? L'ange déchu qui c'est rangé du côté de Satan?

-Ouais, t'a l'air dans connaître pas mal. Mais il faut y aller, si tu veux qu'on aide les Turks! Oh et tu m'as pas dit ton nom.

L'adolescente soupira se garçon avait vraiment de la difficulté avec les conversations, elle continua de marcher tout en se retournant. Xaphan lui avait arrêté de marcher.

-C'est Idrielle.

Xaphan sourit et se dépêcha de rattraper Idrielle qui avait pris de l'avance sur lui. Une fois arriver les deux nouveaux amis décidèrent de commencer vers l'arrière du pilier qui était maintenant en ruine. Ils cherchèrent un moment quand un téléphone sonna, Xaphan dit a Idrielle de venir de se côté justement le téléphone en question appartenait a nul autre que Reno des Turks, il était sûrement a presque mort vu le sang qui recouvrait son corps de plus que sa respiration était bien trop lente. Xaphan commença a enlever les morceaux de métal et de roche qui recouvrait le Turk, il fit attention a ne pas toucher les blessures de Reno se qui pourrait lui être mortel. Idrielle, elle, regardait le blond s'exécuter, Xaphan lui dit qu'il savait comment si prendre, qu'il aurait voulu devenir médecin. Pendant toute l'opération ils ne remarquèrent pas le Turk qui les espionnait depuis le début. Il s'approcha finalement des deux jeunes gens doucement. Quand Xaphan se retourna il cria a Idrielle de se retourner, quand elle le fit elle recula, surprise de voir Rude des Turks, et trébucha pour tomber sur le sol recouvert de débris. Le blond se mit en position de défense devant elle. Le Turk chauve regarda son partenaire, qui n'allait peut être pas survivre, puis reposa son regard sur les deux jeunes.

-Vous ne devriez pas traîné ici la Shinra pourrait vous arrêter.

Idrielle se releva et s'approcha plus prêt de Rude.

-On voulait seulement l'aider! Il a besoin d'être amener dans un hôpital sinon il va mourir!

-Nous allons nous occuper de lui.

Tseng des Turks venait d'apparaître suivit d'une équipe médical, je croyais qu'il était dans l'hélicoptère qui emmenait Aerith, songea Idrielle, il a sûrement du faire vite pour revenir. Le wutaien les regarda et fit signe à Rude de les emmener eux aussi.

-Vous devriez nous suivre sans aucune résistance.

-Et qui vous dit qu'on ne vous suivrait pas?

-Xaphan, ce sont des Turks alors fait attention a se que tu dit, chuchota Idrielle un peu inquiète.

Les deux jeunes suivirent le Turks jusqu'à un hélicoptère plus long du pilier pendant que celui de l'équipe médicale se remplissait. Idrielle se demanda comment Reno allait sans sortir, dans le jeu il était vivant mais est ce qu'il y a eu des complications? Un arrêt cardiaque? Elle se posait tout plein de question, ils entrèrent dans l'hélicoptère. Idrielle et Xaphan s'assirent pendant que Rude se mit au commende de l'engin. Xaphan c'était croisé les bras et quand il regarda Idrielle il fut surpris l'adolescente souriait de plus belle.

-Pourquoi tu souris comme ça? chuchota Xaphan.

-Mon plan marche a merveille, je vais pouvoir aller fouiller dans leur dossier, chuchota Idrielle toujours aussi jovial.

-Et comment on va faire pour se sauver des Turks?

-Oups…

**Et voilà le chapitre 1 j'espère qu'il vous a plus, donner moi vos commentaire.  
**


	3. Chaque problème a ses solutions

Chapitre 2 : Chaque problème a ses solutions

Idrielle avait complètement oublier la façon dont ils réussiraient a se sauvé des Turks, mais au moins ils se dirigeaient vers l'endroit ou ils voulaient aller. Avec un peu de chance ils trouveraient sans doute une échappatoire. Xaphan mit sa tête dans ses mains jusqu'ici il croyait pouvoir vivre plus que trois ans dans se monde mais maintenant Idrielle venait sans doute de signé leur arrêt de mort. Mais d'une autre façon, il était sur quelle avait d'autre idée et quelle réussirait a les sortir du pétrins dans lequel elle les avaient mis. Pour l'instant il fallait être réaliste, ils n'avaient aucune chance contre des Turks, le seul moyen aurait été d'attendre un miracle… un miracle c'est ça! Idrielle se tourna vers Xaphan heureuse de sa découverte.

-J'ai trouvé, murmura t elle. Il faut qu'il nous emmène dans les cellules et attendre que Sephiroth vienne.

-Idrielle t'es sur? Imagine que le grand Général décide de nous transformer en brochette humaine…malgré qu'il ne tue pas le groupe d'Avalanche. Ouais, sa pourrait marcher, murmura t il a son tour.

L'hélicoptère atterrit et Rude les fit descendre puis entrez dans le bâtiment, ils entrèrent dans un des ascenseurs. Le Turk mit une carte dans la fente au dessus des boutons qui indiquait les étages puis appuya sur un numéro et l'ascenseur commença a montez causant un léger vertige a Idrielle. Xaphan regarda le numéro de l'étage et frissonna, il les emmenait dans le bureau présidentiel! L'adolescent n'avait aucune envi de se retrouver devant le président Shinra, il donna un coup de coude discret à Idrielle et lui fit signe de regarder à quel étage ils se dirigeaient. Elle aussi frissonna mais chercha a trouvé une autre solution, même quelle pensa a une idée qui pourrait sûrement et possiblement les aider. Idrielle marmonna quelque chose a Xaphan qui hocha la tête puis sourit, le Turk les regardait avec un regard toujours impassible mais ses traits montrait minimalement son étonnement. Quand ils arrivèrent à l'étage prévu les deux adolescents partirent à courir dès la porte ouverte, les gens dans la place les regardèrent passer devant eu d'un air ahuri. Pour déjouer Rude qui c'était lancer a leur poursuite ils revinrent vers les ascenseurs qui se fermèrent, le Turk de l'autre côté. Idrielle éclata de rire, elle ne pensait même pas que son plan fonctionnerait, Xaphan lui était assit sur le sol de l'ascenseur mais avant il avait appuyer sur le tableau pour allez a l'étage désirez. Idrielle arrêta de rire puis regarda son ami.

-Ça a marchez! Mais c'est pas encore fini, va falloir se dépêchez d'allez dans la salle de archive, et sortir d'ici avec leur dossier!

-Mais qu'est que tu veux faire avec ses dossiers là?

Elle soupira puis lui sourit d'un air mystérieux.

-Tu ne t'ai jamais demandez pourquoi ils sont devenus Turks ou bien leur passé c'était comment ou même leur enfance?

-Oui, je me suis posé plusieurs questions à leur sujet, mais imagine qu'on tombe sur des trucs qu'on n'aurait jamais du savoir. Et qu'après ils nous cherchent comme des criminels, tu sais même pas te battre!

Idrielle pris une de ses mèches de cheveux et commença a jouer nerveusement avec, c'est vrai elle ne sait pas se battre mais elle pourrait au moins leur faire entendre raison. Malgré que sa ne servirait a rien, les Turks obéissent aux ordres qui leur sont donner sans aucune réflexion. Mais quelque chose dans la phrase de Xaphan lui sauta aux yeux.

-Et toi, tu sais te battre?

Xaphan soupira et acquiesça d'un signe de tête, il savait se battre oui. Mais pour une bonne raison, et c'était être dans se monde, bien qu'il apprécie cette endroit. Les idées d'Idrielle étaient plutôt suicidèrent à son goût, mais il ne l'abandonnerait pas pour autant. La raison pour laquelle il trouvait les idées de son amie était suicidèrent, elle semblait agir sans réfléchir mais jusqu'à maintenant ses idées les avaient sorti de gros problème. Ils arrivèrent finalement a l'étage prévu et sortirent de l'ascenseur, ils entrèrent ensuite dans une des salles. Idrielle dit a son compagnon de regarder a gauche pendant quelle cherchait a droite, les deux jeunes gens regardèrent chacun de leur côté sans un mot puis Xaphan laissa échapper un cri de victoire.

-J'ai trouvé!!

En même tant l'alarme de sécurité résonna, Idrielle s'approcha du jeune homme et lui dit qu'il fallait qu'ils partent maintenant, et en vitesse. Ils sortirent par où ils étaient entrés et coururent à l'ascenseur dossier en main. Idrielle appuya sur le bouton ou était inscrit RC, l'ascenseur descendit mais s'arrêta a un étage, les porte s'ouvrit pour laissez voir le groupe d'Avalanche. Xaphan et Idrielle ne bougeaient plus d'un pouce, pourquoi j'ai pas amener mon arme, se dit Xaphan intérieurement. Cloud regarda les deux jeunes, Xaphan avait toujours les dossiers en mains et ne lâchait pas des yeux le supposé ex-Soldat. Les portes se refermèrent lentement et Idrielle pu voir le signe que Cloud avait adresser a ses compagnons, Cloud comprit que ses deux adolescents venait de voler des documents importants et que quand ils avaient déclancher l'alarme de sécurité, les deux jeunes avaient du essayer de s'enfuirent. Alors ils valaient mieux les laissés se sauvé. Idrielle tremblait légèrement, le blond la serra contre lui, il avait eu aussi peur mais elle semblait encore plus effrayer que lui.

-Idrielle sa va allé, je les laisseraient jamais te faire du mal. Je te le promets.

-Xa…Xaphan ou on va maintenant, dit elle toujours tremblante.

Il lui dit de ne pas sans faire qu'ils allaient chez lui, que là bas ni la Shinra ni Avalanche ne pourrait les déranger. Elle lui sourit et se décolla de son ami, Idrielle se sentait protéger avec lui. Personnes avant ne lui avait dit de telle chose et pour une fois elle se sentait vraiment apprécier, par d'autres personnes que sa famille même si quelqu'un d'entre eux ne faisait que la critiquer. Ils sortirent du bâtiment dès que les portes de l'ascenseur s'ouvrir, le blond dit a son amie qu'il habitait les taudis du secteur trois et que pour si rendre il fallait prendre le train. Idrielle le suivit sans rien dire, ils montèrent dans le train.


End file.
